Once More
by tacotits
Summary: Sanada Yukimura wakes up with a gasp in a bed he knows is his, and in clothes he remembers buying, but feel alien somehow. It had come out of nowhere, a barrage of memories which belong to Sanada Yukimura, but not the Yukimura who is a second year in high school and who after seventeen years still has yet to kiss anyone. Gakuen Setting. One-sided MotoMoto. Eventual DateSana.
1. Chapter One

_A/N: The background for this fic is a strange combination of the anime, game, gakuen manga, and actual history. It shouldn't be too difficult for anyone with decent knowledge of the series to understand, though the Gakuen BASARA manga is perhaps most useful to understanding the general world. As you've probably guessed, it's a reincarnation story. _

**Once More**

Chapter One

The first thing he remembers is his own death.

Sanada Yukimura wakes up with a gasp in a bed he knows is his, and in clothes he remembers buying, but feel alien somehow. It had come out of nowhere, a barrage of memories which belong to Sanada Yukimura, but not the Yukimura who is a second year in high school and who after seventeen years still has yet to kiss anyone. The memories are rough and feel heavy inside his head, but somehow he remembers them just as well as these current (new?) memories. Everything feels so hot that it might suffocate him, but when he reaches for a window he recalls opening in past hot days, he's suddenly reaching across a battlefield. The air is just as hot but the stench of gore overpowers the previous scent of his sweat. Soldiers lay everywhere, strewn out across the hills like the toys of a carless child. He does not need to see the flags to know that most of the troops bear the six rings of the Sanada clan. Osaka castle looms behind him, a dominating presence which reminds the general of his failure. In comparison to the presence at his feet however, the castle seems small. His ever loyal ninja lays face down, protruding arrows showing how he died to save his master. Yukimura brings his hands to his face and suddenly he is sobbing into his pillow.

He spends the rest of his Saturday in a complete haze, torn between two realities. When he doesn't respond at meal times and completely forgets about soccer practice, his parents decide he has gotten sick and mostly leave him be.

Sunday allows him the time to neatly sort all the memories into two categories, which he names "then" and "now." The organization lets him understand his situation a little better and ground him in this now. There was a time when he was a great general and fought many in the name of conquest and honor. But he died, as all must, and now he is a student in high school with much of his life yet in front of him. The gap in ages makes it difficult to understand who he actually is. Years of accumulated wisdom pile on top of youthful energy and he can't help but feel confused on how to act and what direction best suits him now. By the end of Sunday, Yukimura can once again interact with the world presently surrounding him without relentless flashbacks, but he can't yet decide how or why to react.

Though he had mentally prepared himself for school on Monday, the relentless barrage of familiar faces threatens to tear apart the divide he had so carefully created. With each student he passes, suddenly a memory hits him full force—the joy of a good fight if he is lucky, a desecrated body if he is not.

He seems to have lost all ability to interact, because when Sasuke first greets him with a teasing smile, asking what misfortune kept him from his oh so sacred practice on Saturday, all he can think to do is mutter something about being sick. Every time Yukimura sees his face, images of a camo back peppered with arrows comes to mind, and he can't seem to decide whether to be sick or burst into tears. The inability to make the decision leaves the second year mostly silent and downcast, behavior which Sasuke notices with a bit of alarm, and causes him to spend the rest of the day tailing the teen quietly. He really knows that something is wrong when he watches Yukimura leave seemingly without a thought for soccer practice even though he would normally rather die than skip out.

The next morning he shows up in Yukimura's homeroom class a few minutes before the bell rings with a packet of _mitarashi _dango and hands it over quietly with a "hang in there, Danna," and a fluff of the brunette's unruly hair. The offering is accepted with a quiet word of thanks, but no other reaction. Later in the day, when normally energetic Sanada fails to respond with any enthusiasm or excitement despite the appearance of his rival, Date Masamune from Class A, Sasuke's worry only seems to double. There are none of the usual ups and downs—in fact, Yukimura's behavior seems to be flat lining. It's as if his eyes do not take in what they are witnessing or perhaps he's absorbing it all passively. Sasuke can't begin to fathom what has transformed his friend so, and puts Yukimura at the top of his priorities.

On Wednesday he arrives a little earlier and sits down next to his troubled friend with what he knows is a forced cheery smile. Whether or not he notices, Yukimura makes no indication. The false cheer works its way into his voice and he pulls out a pack of dango from his school bag. They're _hanami_ dango—Yukimura's favorite and much harder to obtain than _mitarashi_ dango.

"Only cheerful people get to eat dango (1)."

This evokes a reaction from the previously stone faced Yukimura, and he looks from Sasuke to the dango with confusion. When he finally reaches for the rice treat, the third year pulls it out of his reach and repeats his previous comment: "Only cheerful people get to eat dango." Even someone not a quick as Sasuke would notice the slow transformation that occurs as realization sinks in. The wheels are turning, and he is pleased to note that he has finally made his friend notice him. Yukimura very slowly makes eye contact, almost like a kicked dog who is learning to trust again, and acknowledges the other for the first time that week.

"Sasuke?" The air of confusion in his voice makes the newspaper club member cheer internally, as even this is better than the deadpans he had been receiving before. He had gotten through finally.

"Danna," he begins cautiously, all false energy gone. "Tell me what's wrong."

This new (old?) Yukimura understands an order when he hears one and opens his mouth to reply before a coherent answer is even formed. "This Yukimura…" he begins, but stops, unaware of the best method to continue. It's not as if he can simply say: "I keep seeing you die over and over again and it's tearing me apart, " or "Every time I see someone I remember how broken they were before." This place, where all the key figures of that period of bloodshed from so long ago have somehow gathered, overwhelms me, he wants to say. Remembering is painful. Just looking around is painful. I feel as though I will be crushed under the weight of hundreds of lost ambitions and desires. Yukimura can't say any of this. Sasuke will try and understand, he's sure, but somehow he knows he can't say anything, so he remains silent.

Perhaps this lasts for a bit too long, because Sasuke seems chest fallen. It's clear on his face that he hasn't really made any progress at all. "Yukimura," he starts again, temporarily abandoning the pet name. This seems to do the trick, because Yukimura seems to snap to the present again, looking at Sasuke as if he's aware of who he is. Still, he's learned that it's too early to declare victory and presses onward. "Please tell me what's wrong. You're worrying Coach (2). You're worrying _me_." Yukimura never was one to take words lightly and he realizes with a bit of shame that his inability to cope has not only been flattening him, but those around him. He needs to learn to accept things as they are, not just for his own sake, but for those who care about him as well.

"I apologize gravely for having caused you such distress, Sasuke. There was something recently which brought great weight to my heart and I allowed it to crush me more than it should have. However, your words have reminded me to not despair."

The camo wearing teen accepts this mini speech quietly, internally declaring victory. Part of him fusses that anything could so depress his friend, while other bits remind him that Yukimura is the type to always bounce back. Still though, better to be safe. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yukimura shakes his head, and the older one sighs a little, hoping his friend won't keep it inside for too long. "Well, if you're still feeling down, I guess I'll have to eat this dango all by myself."

He notices with a bit of amusement how the second year seems to light up at this comment, immediately making a lunge for the rice cakes. Of course, Sasuke is, and probably always will be, faster than Yukimura, and he's already standing a few feet away with dango in hand. Yukimura makes another grab for it, but the taller of the two just holds the prize over his head, laughing mischievously. He should know better than to under estimate the soccer team's star player though, and when Yukimura makes a jump for the dango, the sudden weight on his shoulders causes them both to tumble backwards. They end up in a jumble of limbs on the wood floor, all laughter and smiles. The younger of the two feels the rush of vigor that belonged (belongs?) to him, and he eats the smashed dango deliberately, as if he can finally face the world again.

"Of course it would be you to raise my spirits, Sasuke. You've always been so loyal and so kind to me, ever since I was small."

The third year smiles at this, but notes Yukimura's word choice with concern; they've only known each other since Junior High.

* * *

The remainder of the week passes quickly for Yukimura. He returns to soccer practice (trying hard not to think about the fate his past lord suffered) and devotes his remaining mental energy to creating a comparative list of all the people at this school he "knows," past and present. For example, Chousokabe Motochika—previously the unifier of Shikoku, killed after the Battle of Sekigahara, presently a second year in Class C, and so on. He starts to realize that the entire student body is not, in fact, composed only of _daimyou_ and other important figures, but only a rough ten percent (it could be higher, but Yukimura isn't good at math) had been "important" whereas the rest are just normal students with no history that he's aware of. However, almost everyone worth mentioning from the Warring States period seems to attend school here, and Yukimura cannot help wondering why. Why gather all these individuals who had fought, allied, and betrayed one and other over and over again in one place? The once proud Tiger of Kai cannot understand it. Further, why is he aware of this when no one else is? Then, a thought strikes him. He had not told Sasuke, his best friend, so what reason would any other person have to reveal their identity as the reincarnation of a long dead warrior? Surely then there may be some others, perhaps even someone he can confide in.

* * *

The discovery comes earlier than he thinks it will, when he overhears a fight after practice one day. Most of the students have long since gone home and the bike shelters are none too big, so he will overhear things whether he wants to or not. The pair in contest are well known for their fights on campus and Yukimura would not be surprised at all if not for the content of the dialogue.

"C'mon Mouri, it wouldn't hurt to get to know me."

"I have underestimated your foolishness. If you think my presence would leave you unscathed or even happier, you have no idea what I'm capable of.". The angry hiss clearly belongs to Mouri Motonari, infamous sourpuss and head of the wind instrument club.

"I'm hurt that you don't think I can defend myself." The voice that seemed to book despite the fact that the owner was clearly pouting belongs to Chousokabe Motochika, head of one of the school's biker gangs and prone to getting into fights.

"You are an imbecile who does not know that he's after something far too dangerous." Mouri's voice rises as he becomes more aggravated and Yukimura cannot help bit peer through the grate of the bike shelter to the other side where Mouri holds his ground against the delinquent.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do to me if we become friends?" Chousokabe is laughing now and Yukimura can almost see the smaller brunette bristle with anger.

"I will kill you." This causes the other to finally fall silent and Mouri takes the chance to hammer in his point. "I will wait until you no longer expect my treachery and then I will stab you in the back." He pauses here for effect, but is completely serious. "You're the type to believe in people, forgive them, and even love them despite what they may have done to you." His eyes flicker to Chousokabe's side, almost too fast to notice. "But I am not like you. I am bent on getting what I want and I will destroy everything in my way. Just when you think I am on your side, you will find out that I was pulling the strings behind the scene the whole time. It will be too late though; I will have already slit your throat." The speech is much more than Mouri normally makes the effort to produce and there is so much that it hangs in the air like a rancid smell and Chousokabe seems overwhelmed by it, backing off to give the other space.

"Whatever, Mouri," he finally manages before fleeing the scene, obviously unsettled.

The whole affair sets a series of red flags off for Yukimura. After the battle of Sekigahara, it was discovered that Mouri tricked Chousokabe into thinking his troops had been slaughtered by Tokugawa, and thus brought him to the side of the West. Stories spread far and wide of how when confronted, Mouri had killed the other diamyou swiftly and without remorse, despite having fought many a battle together. It seems as though Yukimura is not the only one to remember his past life.

"Mouri Motonari, Lord of Aki!" Yukimura bellows as he stands at the other side of the bike rack now, facing the other student. However, his posture is not that of a student but rather of a general wised by many years. It is only the two of them now and Mouri acknowledges him with a look of interest, but not the surprise Yukimura was hoping for.

"Sanada Yukimura, pawn of Kai," comes the response and Mouri crosses his arms haughtily.

Stiffening a bit at this, the soccer player finds it best to correct him. "I had forgotten that you did not live to see me become general and lord of Kai." He has never been one to boast, but with a man like this it's perhaps best to establish equal grounds.

"It matters not, a pawn is still a pawn." Though he can't help but dislike this man's coldness, Yukimura knows that regardless, they still have things in common, and he had learned long ago to adopt different tactics if at first he didn't succeed.

"Are we the only two like this? The only two to remember?" A bit of a plea slips into his voice, more than he feels comfortable revealing, but he notices that this seems to effect the wind instrument club leader, because his lips tighten into a straighter line.

"What should I share such information with you?" It seems Mouri is still raw from his earlier fight and Yukimura needs only to push the right buttons.

"Mouri-dono, you're not the only one who finds himself unable to escape the weight of his past." He receives a grimace for his efforts and this more snide of the two shifts his stance a little before sighing in defeat.

"We are the only two as far as I am aware."

* * *

After that, Yukimura makes an effort to seek the other student out. While he finds it takes much patience to endure Mouri's coldness, he will not deny that some kind of bond now exists between them. Mouri of course never looks for him and rarely acknowledges his presence at first, but after a time seems to accept the other student as a force he cannot deter and for that he grants the tiger a bit of his respect. They are, after all, dealing with the same mass of memories.

A few weeks go by and the two can now be found in the library on days when there is no club. Though they talk very little-Mouri seems quite focused on his studies and Yukimura does his best to get homework done as well-they seem comforted by each other's presence.

TBC...

_A/N:_

_(1) "Only cheerful people get to eat dango." - This is a line from arguably my favorite of all BASARA fan fiction, a story on the Kink Meme that went by the title "See You in Your Office." It was never finished, but what exists is superior in quality and worth many reads._

_(2) "Coach" – even though Yukimura still calls him "Oyakatta-Sama" in the gakuen manga, I figured it would be most appropriate to translate that as "coach" here, since that's what he is._


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: Italics indicate Masamune's Engrish._

**Once More**

Chapter Two

Though Sasuke seems a bit worried about the sudden development ("That guy is a huge douche bag, Danna."), there is nothing he can say to keep Yukimura from his weekly "study sessions" ("Do not speak such ill of someone you do not know, Sasuke."). Seeing Mouri's put together façade gives him strength to keep his own past and present separate—he has a brother in arms, and that alone makes him strong. He can't help but think that Mouri is effected as well and brightens up when he thinks that they could be helping each other.

They say it's easier to worry about others' problems than your own, and before long, Yukimura finds his mind going in circles over Mouri's relationship with Chousokabe. Despite the silver haired man's desire for friendship, something in the brunette's past is keeping him from pursuing it. Yukimura cannot decide whether this is a sort of guilt, or a desire to keep the past from repeating, but he does know that something about Mouri's bloodstained hands hold him back. He's gone down that path and now he can't help but wonder what kind of friendship Mouri would pursue if he had no past haunting him, or if he would pursue any friendship at all. Perhaps past feelings spark interactions with Chousokabe and make Mouri desire more, as much as he hates to admit it.

The soccer player decides to ask him about it one day during one of their study sessions, figuring it can't hurt to get Mouri thinking about it. He receives nothing but sharp remands for his efforts though, and Mouri seems absolutely uninterested in talk of Chousokabe and feelings. This isn't completely futile though, as it gets him thinking about his own relationship with Sasuke.

The two have been close friends since Junior High when they started playing soccer together. Further, Sasuke continues to look out after him despite his own lack of memories of their history. Surely Yukimura's memories of their days as lord and retainer only serve to strengthen their bond and his own strong feelings for his loyal ninja. This gives Yukimura a moment of pause. He remembers many quiet moments between the ninja and himself—he was always caring and kind, comforting his lord when he fell into despair and lending him a willing ear about things he could never tell his troops. There must have been many nights the retainer coaxed his upset lord to sleep, but Yukimura remembers one in particular. He had lost his last battle terribly, and it cost quite a few lives. When Sasuke found him, the youth was huddled in his tent, tears rushing down his cheeks and lip bleeding from where he had bit it shut in an attempt to silence his sobs. The wiser of the two had taken the whole scene in with one glance and immediately pulled the sobbing general into his arms, hushing him as he gently stroked his hair. For a man trained to kill ruthlessly, Sasuke was terribly gentle with him, holding him tight until he had fallen asleep in his arms.

With this thought fresh on his mind, an unbidden thought crosses Yukimura's mind—is he in love with Sasuke? Perhaps a better question would be: was he in love with Sasuke, and had Sasuke been in love with him? Lord and retainer bonds ran deep, so Sasuke's affection was not unusual, but his tenderness certainly seemed to be. Yukimura wonders if they had indeed once fostered feelings for each other, there simply had never been the right place to express them. Which leads him to his current dilemma—were those old feeling affecting his present thoughts on his fellow soccer player? Allowing himself to entertain the thought for a short period of time, Yukimura pauses to wonder what it would be like if the two of them were dating. The same, he rationalizes. But then, what would it be like to kiss Sasuke? The seventeen year-old boy draws a complete blank; somehow his imagination refuses to picture them together. Instead it comes up with those questionable pictures of Kasuga that Sasuke has in his possession. Yukimura buries his face in his hands at the thought—shameful! He knows well that the one in question had been fond of her when they were both _shinobi_, but like any love on opposite sides, it hadn't worked out. Can it work out this time though? Perhaps if Sasuke gives up his creeping and reforms, the teenager reasons.

In the end, he shoves the homework he cannot seem to focus on into his bag and gets ready for bed. His mind drifts back to that soft embrace from ages ago and recalls that even now Sasuke looks out for him constantly. Not only had he been the first to notice Yukimura's depression, but he had been the only one to try and do something about it. Yukimura catches himself thinking about how handsome his best friend looks when he smiles, and throws his arms up with disgust at himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Mouri seems to have come to some sort of conclusion on Chousokabe. It takes Yukimura dozens of conversations and quite a bit of connecting (and drawing) the dots, but he eventually pieces it together. Mouri had been fond of Chousokabe back when they were both rival warlords.

"Not fond of!" Mouri finally snaps, looking up from his work to glare at the second year who has so offended him. "I was obsessed with him for a time. I didn't love him; I wanted him, much in the same way on wants an object. I wanted to possess him, make him bend to my will, make him mine and mine alone. But he was tenacious and always fought back, and I suppose that is the real reason I obsessed so." Mouri pauses, remembering with a look of nostalgia. "But I finally got him—I tricked him into thinking Tokugawa had killed his troops while he was away and then manipulated him into doing what I wanted. I killed him because he was no longer of use to me when he found out."

Yukimura listens passively, the general in him having long ago learned that it is best not to judge.

"But this time is different. I want him … but not like before. I don't want to break him …" Mouri himself seems shocked to hear this, and spends a moment in quiet contemplation before he suddenly slams his book shut and leaves without another word. When he doesn't return to the library the next day they don't have club, Yukimura begins to wonder if he's broken something irreparable.

* * *

Even though Mouri is no longer a famous tactician, he still spends much time in thought. Before, his own personal feelings were often pushed aside in favor of planning the next attack. War was a time consuming thing, and he never allowed anything to interfere with his plans for Aki—even his want to possess that violent pirate had been to secure the most dangerous force that threatened his borders. As a high school student, there may be things to worry about, but nothing so taxing as war. As a result, Mouri finds himself thinking about that damnable punk. The bike ride to school, the time in-between classes, before he sleeps—all become time for his mind to be full of thoughts of Chousokabe. Though he is sure any idiot could tell him this, it takes the conversation with Yukimura to make him realize that "then" is not "now." He may have a reputation to protect but nothing so grand as an entire country to guard. Should things go sour, he will have no need to worry about harming potential alliances or giving a rival a chance to launch a sneak attack. In fact, the idiot is practically lovesick over him; he has nothing to lose. Perhaps the delinquent will turn out to be a waste of his time, but it seems foolish to not at least give it a chance.

"Once more…" he wonders to himself. "Once more I will play this game."

He finally confronts Chousokabe after club one day. Whereas the biker typically waits outside the Music Hall to pick fights with Mouri, this time it is the shorter of the two who shoves the front doors open and strides over to where the gang is wasting space. Placing his hands on his hips, as wind dramatically billows his sleeves, he calls out to his former rival, who he has surprised with his presence.

"Chousokabe Motochika!"

"Mouri!" The other calls back with an excited growl and Mouri can't help but feel like they've returned to the Sengoku period and are once more warlords ready to face off in battle.

"I've decided to accept your offer," he responds coolly, as if this is somehow a surprise attack of sorts.

"Oh?!" The other second year cocks an eyebrow, still putting on a dramatic show for the sake of his gang.

"This is of course on a single condition."

"And what would that be? Don't underestimate me again!" The deepness of his voice holds a great confidence that Mouri can't help but want to hear again. Unfortunately, it all but disappears when the wind instrument club captain speaks again.

"The restaurant will be fancy and you will be the one covering the bill. If you intend to court me, I expect you to do it properly." He crosses his arms in finality, and though his expression does not change, worry starts to set in when Chousokabe blanches at him.

"C-court? You couldn't possibly mean a date? Did you think I was asking you out earlier?" Panic and confusion is evident in his voice and he looks completely thrown off. The gang members, who were previously posed for a fight, suddenly slack, a few of them looking between their leader and the other student. A few of them start snickering. "Mouri…you aren't gay are you? I mean, that's totally fine, but I'm not and—"

Mouri's eyes widen and his lips part slightly, this being the only sign of absolute shock. Some of the gang members are laughing out right now—he has never been more humiliated. With one last look at the man he told himself he was in love with, Mouri flees back into the Music Hall where he knows Chousokabe won't follow.

* * *

"So he was only giving you a hard time because he was into you, _what hell_?" It's a Sunday, and with nothing better to do, second years Masamune and Chousokabe have crashed in the _tatami_ room at Masamune's house. Snacks and homework (mostly to trick Kojurou into thinking they're actually being productive) are spread out on the _kotatsu_. However, they're mostly ignored by the taller of the two as he sighs dramatically and continues his story.

"I don't know, man. Reading Mouri is like a kid trying to ride a Harley—fucking impossible." He runs his hands through his hair and misses how Masamune swipes the last _mikan_. "Old Stick-Up-His-Ass has been acting strange recently though. He gave me the creepiest speech the other day."

"Mouri's one creepy dude," Masamune adds between _mikan_ pieces.

"Way creepier than normal," he amends. "Besides, it's just weird to think about y'know? Holding hands or going on a date with that guy."

"_Not weird_." And Masamune would have left it at that but the stare he's getting from his buddy makes him realize he has to explain. "You guys are always fighting and there's this weird _tension_ between you, yeah? Mouri's a dick, sure, but I'm surprised this is the first you've thought of this."

The look of disgust and surprise on Chousokabe's face may come from the comment, but it may also come from the fact that he's just now noticed that most of the snacks have been eaten while he was distracted. "What the hell, Masamune? Just because we were kind of rivals doesn't mean we were into each other. That's messed up, man!"

The baseball player just shrugs and opens the last box of Pocky.

"What about you then?" he demands, snatching the box out of Masamune's hands before he can take a stick.

"What about me?" The _kotatsu_ threatens to tip as the teen all but lunges across it for the box.

"You and Sanada have the rival-y thing going on more than Mouri and I ever had. Why aren't you into each other?" In response to the other's attack, Chousokabe has lifted the box above his head and out of reach.

"Pfft, Sanada? Having a crush on me? Don't make me laugh, Motochika." He's debating whether or not to stand up and rip the box from Chousokabe's hands when the other points a stick of Pocky at him, which he promptly snatches.

"If you're so sure, why don't you ask him? If Sourpuss McDouchecanoe can have weird gay feelings for me, then why couldn't Passionate Soccer Boy like you?" Masamune chews on his Pocky thoughtfully, for once unable to respond.

* * *

"Oy, Sanada!" The bell has just rung and most students are on their way out of their classrooms. The baseball club captain knows that today is the soccer club's turn for the sports field, but he can't help but want to mess with their star player a bit. When Yukimura turns to face him, he grins viciously. "Wanna go at it again for the field? I'll be sure to kick your ass this time, _guns blazing_!"

A fire dances in the other boy's brown eyes and he opens his mouth to respond when a thought seems to strike him, and he closes his mouth, the fire gone. "As much as I would love to do battle with you, I am on duty today and must arrive at club slightly earlier than usual. It is with regret that I must decline."

"Suit yourself," he shrugs but can't help but think of his conversation with Chousokabe over the weekend. Now is as good as any time to test it out, he supposes. "Sanada?" He is forced to call out again since Yukimura has already started to walk away. "Do you wanna…meet up after club?" A touch of nervousness creeps into his voice—where did _that_ come from?

"Ah, so we will do battle then! I will await you at the sports field when practice has completed, Masamune-dono!" Of course that's the assumption from the passionate idiot, and Masamune wonders why he was worried in the first place.

* * *

Of course, over the hours it takes the sports clubs to finish, Masamune feels that same worry crawl its way back into this throat. His palms are sweating and he has to wipe them off on his jeans as he makes his way over to the field. Shit! Nothing makes him this nervous except Kojurou on a cleaning spree. The head of the baseball team is the epitome of cool; nothing gets him worked up. Especially not the start of the soccer team, who rushes over to the fence as soon as he sees him approaching. The other second year is still wearing is practice clothes—a jersey and a pair of shorts that ride up to reveal some of his toned thighs—he's a little sweaty and the jersey is sticking to him in ways that aren't unattractive at all. The one eyed man hears his name called out cheerfully and heat immediately flares up on his cheeks.

"Yo, Sanada." It comes out not nearly as cool as he had hoped, and a string of curse words runs through Masamune's mind.

"In what manner do you intend to challenge me today?! Whatever it may be, I will show you nothing but the best from the soccer team!" Masamune's not sure if it's the misunderstanding of his intensions or the wordy response, but he cools off enough to ask his next question.

"I was actually hoping to grab a bite to eat. You like burgers?" He whips a set of coupons for MickyD's out of his pocket. Kojurou's always scouring the newspaper for deals (just like an old lady) and the eye patched student admits that while it may be uncool, it makes things much cheaper.

"Oh, this is a surprise, but I see no reason why I am unable to attend. Shall I bring Sasuke along as well?" The newspaper club member has been lounging about none too far away and Masamune kicks himself mentally for not having noticed him earlier.

"Naw, I want to go one-on-one with you, _yeah_?" That sounds like all kinds of innuendo but Yukimura doesn't seem to notice and instead bounces off to get changed. Making a mental note to punch Chousokabe the following day, Masamune tries to pull it together.

* * *

When they finally settle down at a table away from most of the other customers, cheap burgers and fries hot and ready for their stomachs, Masamune leans over the table and catches Yukimura's eye contact before he loses his nerve.

"Sanada, you have the hots for me?" Not cool, not smooth, but it gets the point across and that's all that matters now. He half expects the more excitable of the two to turn bright red and sputter out denial, but he does nothing of the sort. With a pensive look on his face, Yukimura pauses, as if he's slowly working over Masamune's words in his mind. It seems way too mature to be Sanada Yukimura, loudest kid in school, and it's a bit of a turn off.

"I suppose…I had never really given it thought before. Indeed I am quite fond of you, but I never quite had the chance to consider romantic implications. We've just always been on different sides." The sad shrug Yukimura gives pisses him off—what is _that_ supposed to mean? But before the baseball player can flip the table, his "rival" catches him off guard with a subject change. "Why do you ask?"

Fuck! Only Yukimura would ask an obvious question like that, and suddenly Masamune is all flustered again. "Just something dumb Motochika said about rivals liking each other, that's all." He has to cross his arms and look away to fight the embarrassment. Placing the blame on Chousokabe gives him a bit of relief though, as it leads Yukimura to make his second un-Yukimura-like comment of the evening.

"Ah, so Morui-dono must have spoken with him then. I assumed that was the case since he has been so upset lately—it's always a bit hard to tell though." How did Yukimura know about that? Who the hell _is_ this kid?! The conversation steers to safer places after that and Masamune manages to mostly get his heart under control, that is, until Yukimura smiles brightly at the end and thanks him for the food. He's going to have to take the tiger cub out to eat more often.

* * *

Yukimura is grateful for Masamune's appearance then on after. As soon as his talk with Sasuke and his tentative friendship with Mouri, he had been able to get a better handle on his past memories. But since he stormed out of the library, Mouri hasn't been talking with him and Sasuke's been tied up with Newspaper Club and third year things recently, so outside of club, the second year finds himself getting lonely. Even if he hadn't really talked with Mouri, his presence was at least comforting. So when Masamune suddenly appears to fill this gap, Yukimura is more than happy to spend a few evenings with him. Sometimes they go out for cheap food and other days they waste the afternoon in silly sports competitions. It takes Yukimura's mind of everything and he thinks that he's genuinely happy spending time with the other second year. Today though, he has yet to see the baseball player, and since there's no club, he figures he might stop by the library on the off chance that Mouri might show up again. Of course, he ends up alone and his math homework puts him straight to sleep. Closing his eyes for a moment shouldn't be a bad idea.

He still dreams about the past sometimes and this time it's the siege of Osaka again. He knows he has two days to live when he sees Masamune's flag. He doesn't know how many times he's lived these days, but the dream keeps going and he's forced to retreat.

With the retreat comes the hurried planning for the following day, and the final defeat that follows. Yukimura wakes up wondering how many times he must feel his head rent from his shoulders and watch his entire army die before him. Everything feels so helpless and overwhelming and he wakes up with tears streaking down his face, wrinkling the prints outs he had been resting on earlier. One final shuddering sob escapes his lips and then he's pulling himself together again-dark sleeves are pulled up to mop up his wet eyes and he tries to suck up any snot. That might have been the end of it too, if a particular one eyed man did not appear.

"Oy, Sanada!" He calls out the name so confidently and with every bit of the same vigor he used to have, so when Yukimura turns around, it's not a high schooler leaning up against a door frame he sees, but a battle seasoned warrior. Masamune's face changes to shock when he sees Yukimura's tear reddened face, however, and that's all the latter needs to pull himself back to reality, shove his books in his bag and dart for the other entrance to the library. He can't let himself fall back into a memory of the past again, especially not here at school with other people around. The divide he spent so long creating crumbles before his eyes and nothing terrifies him more. He almost makes it to the door when a pair of strong arms grab him from behind and he's pulled into a strong embrace.

"Sanada, why are you running?"

And that's all it takes to break him.

New tears rush down his cheeks and his whole body tenses before a shuddering sob wrecks his form. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Masamune-dono!"

Startled now more than ever, the baseball player turns the soccer player around to face him, but the other refuses to meet his eyes. Fists are brought up to form a barrier between the two of them, and even if his eyes were not clouded by tears, Yukimura would fix them on the ground.

"I've failed you and Sasuke... I've failed everyone." The teen almost chokes on his tears which are coming out full force now. "I don't deserve to be your rival!" He almost shouts the last part, voice heavy with despair so deep that it's as if he's been cut right to the heart. It's all too much for Masamune to take in at once, so instead he pulls Yukimura in closer, despite the fists creating a wall between them. His head rests on the other's shoulder and one hand holds him close while the other strokes that untamable brown hair.

"You haven't failed anyone, Sanada." The voice is soft, missing his usual rough edge. The boy just sobs all the harder in response but Masamune simply coos to him gently, holding him tightly as his whispers words of encouragement. "It's gonna be okay." They stay like that as Yukimura cries himself out, like a wet rag that needs to be rung out before it's usable again. With the end of the tears, the fists slowly fall to reveal Yukimura's tear stained face, and when Masamune pulls back to give the other a little space, he's surprised be the sudden hug he's pulled into. Yukimura is quick about it though, and lets out a final little sob, before squeezing Masamune tight and pulling back. He follows up with a deep bow and apologies, pausing only to wipe his eyes on his already soaked sleeves. When Masamune gently inquires why he was so heart broken, Yukimura just gives a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry Masamune, you simply found me at a strange time."

The other man's heart stops. This single instant changes his perspective on the other teenager, and he suddenly knows all he needs to know about his own feelings. What he doesn't know, however, is the tiger cub, and that seems like the most important thing in the world right now.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: This chapter takes place almost entirely in Osaka and Kyoto. As such, I've drawn fairly heavily from my past experiences living in Kyoto and traveling to Osaka. I also referenced various things I've learned in different history and culture classes on Japan over the years, some of which are further explained in the notes below. As such, if you notice any inaccuracies or errors, please let me know! _

**Once More**

Chapter Three

With autumn comes the Second Year's fieldt rip to Kyoto and Osaka and a Yukimura is overcome with dread. Why couldn't they have chosen a different location? Okinawa, Hokkaido, Hiroshima… Hell, he wouldn't even care if they went to the Koufu.(1) He doesn't want to return to the spot of his failure, especially since the castle still looks much like it used to on the outside. What if his memories come flooding back while he's surrounded by classmates and he gets lots in the divide between the past ans the present again? The thought makes him shiver and he hates the possibility.

Still, the three and a half day trip isn't called mandatory for nothing and it's not long before Yukimura finds himself standing in front of a line of buses with a duffle bag over his shoulder. He has to count his small blessings though and is pleased to discover that Classes A and B are sharing a bus, meaning that he gets to ride with Masamune. Of course, the baseball player already has someone else sitting next to him (another baseball player from 2A) but the spot behind him is open and soon enough Yukimura and a classmate (from the soccer team, coincidentally) are kicking up a ruckus. As always, Masamune districts him from all his worries, though this time perhaps a little too thoroughly because a teacher has to come back and tell them to be quiet three times before they settle down and Yukimura finally doses off.

It doesn't take Masamune long to notice and soon enough he has his phone out and is taking pictures of Yukimura's sleeping face, squished up against the glass of the window. When his classmate shoots him dirty looks, he explains that these photos are blackmail for next time they have to fight over the field—surely Yukimura wouldn't want embarrassing pictures of himself posted all of the school. His classmate laughs at this, but Masamune is sweating on the inside. His initial plan to make the photos his phone's wallpaper no longer seems like an option. He has three full days with no sports clubs, no huge distractions, and no "babysitters" (He doesn't know what life would be without Kojurou, but all the same the man can be a huge nag), and he plans on using it to get closer to Yukimura. Learning everything about his "rival" shouldn't be too hard, right? They're probably just going to go see some crusty old temples, so it will be easy to tail Yukimura and well…find out what he likes? Admittedly, Masamune doesn't have all the steps planned out, but he knows that he's going to make some progress this trip. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's become completely obsessed with the obnoxious student since he walked in on him crying and now is finally the chance to do something about it.

They arrive at a hotel in Kyoto not too far from Kyoto Station late that night, and all the tired students pile out, quieter than usual as they retrieve their bags from under the buses before piling into the hotel lobby where they receive their rooming instructions. Yukimura spots Mouri as students shuffle out of the room but the other doesn't respond even when his name is called. As he stares up at the ceiling long after the other students have fallen asleep, the troubled cub wonders if they'll never be friends again, and then remembers that he has his own problems to worry about. They'll be visiting Osaka Castle the day after tomorrow.

* * *

They spend the first full day in Kyoto seeing, unsurprisingly, all temples. It's mostly the important ones—Kiyomizu-dera, Tou-ji, Ginkaku-ji, Kinkaku-ji… Despite how much the city has changed in four hundred years, the roads which Hideyoshi remade so long ago still partition the city into a neat grid, and Yukimura's sure that if left alone, he would be able to find his way around. He wonders what has become of the gate at Daitoku-ji which lead to Sen no Rikyuu's demise and wonders how the art of tea has changed over the years. (2) He spends the day mostly pensive, past memories doing more to illuminate the city around him than to darken it.

They stop at Kinkaku-ji for lunch, and while most of the students wander off to nearby convenience stores to buy food, Yukimura discovers a sweets vendor near some of the gift shops within the temple grounds. Since they're in Kyoto, everything is _matcha_ flavored, and he can't resist buying a green tea version of his favorite snack. With a stick of _dango_ in one hand, he sits down on a nearby bench and starts pensively at the shining pavilion across the pond. He admits to never having been fond of all the gold, much preferring the serene wood of Ginkaku-ji. The shining surface does remind him of Hideyoshi's tea room (2) and he can't help but chuckle a little. The chuckling doesn't last long though, because before suddenly someone has snatched the last stick of _dango _out of his hands.

There's no time to protest before the last of his beloved dango are eaten in front of him by the new rude arrival. Masamune grins cheekily at him, brandishing the now empty stick with a grin. "Miss me, Sanada?"

The anger is too much for words. Seventeen year-old Yukimura had never been one to resort to violence but this is dango, and not just any dango, but the last, special, matcha-flavored ones. He raises a fist as Masamune panics and quickly tries to convince him that they're only dango. Yukimura actually goes to punch him then and Masamune has to reveal the box that he's been hiding behind his back this whole time.

"_Cool it_, I bought some too!" This causes the angered Red to pause and Masamune takes the chance to explain. "I was planning on giving you some from the start. I just wanted to rile you up first, _you see_?"

Yukimura stiffens at this. So Masamune thought of this as a new way to engage his rival? In that case the soccer player would have to hit back just as hard. He's trying to think of ways to do this when a stick of dango is held out to him. And as usual, dango comes first.

But he's not so trusting that he'll let the other second year yank the stick away from him when he goes to take a bite, so he grabs the other's hand firmly, glancing at Masamune to make sure no trickery shows on his face. Instead he's surprised to see a blush and something clicks. Masamune is embarrassed. He's embarrassed to be holding hands with another boy. Yukimura gets an evil grin on his face and suddenly he knows how he's going to get his rival back.

Slowly he places a firm second hand around Masamume's and leans down to take the first dango between his lips, making sure not to break eye contact with the other second year the whole time. He watches the other swallow nervously as his own lips tighten around the small ball. Licking it a little for effect, he laughs internally as he notices Masamune become more and more flustered.

Just wait, Masamune-dono, we'll see who is riling who up who by the end of this trip!

* * *

He takes every available opportunity after that to hold the other teen's hand. The redder Masamume's face gets and the more their classmates chuckle, the more Yukimura declares victory. He is somewhat amused to note that Masamune always clasps his hand back firmly and never denies him, despite the funny looks they get from other tourists or students. In the end he chalks it up to the other second year simply being too polite to turn him down, which he notes with a bit of approval. The first day passes quickly, and before he knows it, he's spent the day laughing and teasing his rival and has completely forgotten about how nervous he is for tomorrow's trip to Osaka.

* * *

They park near the castle grounds early that morning, and Yukimura's dread fades to surprise as he realizes he doesn't recognize the landscape at all. He can see the tip of the castle towering over the trees but otherwise it's entirely unfamiliar and he can't help but be grateful for Osaka's post war prosperity.

As they enter the castle grounds and finally approach the main building itself, he starts to recognize a few things, but the entire place seems relatively new. He attributes much of the change to the damage Osaka sustained in the Second World War, but much of it is also that the location has become a tourist destination. While initially he thought the crowds of people would bring back memories of the hordes of soldiers stationed here, the laughter and souvenir shops actually do the opposite. It's almost a letdown-he was so terrified of this place but being here doesn't even shake him.

They're split up into classes as they reach the entrance to the building and Masamune seems reluctant to let go of his hand. The ponytail wearing brunette has been too focused on his surroundings to notice that the lone eye has been watching him carefully this whole time, noting his tense behavior. He wants to know what about this crappy old castle demands his rival's attention and why he keeps looking about like he's seen a ghost. It makes him what to hold the other tighter. Yukimura has to punch him in the shoulder to finally get him to let go. Still, even when Yukimura's class enters the building ahead of him, he keeps that single eye trained on the other, far more interested in him that the museum that opens itself before him.

Yukimura, on the other hand, has this eyes glued on the exhibits in front of him. As the museum dictates, his classmates and him climb up the four flights of stairs to the top of the castle first and then slowly work their way down, past displays sporting Sengoku era armor, gift shops, and recreations of the Siege of Osaka in tiny miniatures. The gift shops make him laugh a little-crests of all the associated _daimyou_ have been plastered on everything imaginable, and the cub is tempted to buy a keychain with his family's six rings design. The tiny figurines with enlarged proportions also make him chuckle, and he smiles at the one with a deer horned helmet.

The actual exhibits are a bit more sobering though.

He spends a long time staring at the recreation of the 1615 Summer Siege of Osaka. Tiny flags indicate the location of different generals and he can see himself there clear as day. Did he make the right decision back then? Hideyori's cause had been right, and Yukimura had sworn to defend him even after the Battle of Sekigahara more than a decade previous. (4) But would it have been better to aide with Tokugawa to the east? Would it really have changed anything in the end?

One by one, his classmates pass him by, and Yukimura is left standing alone in front of the display, torn expression dimmed with the lighting. He might have stood there forever if a kind hand was not placed on his shoulder.

"Even the best tacticians know when to accept a defeat." He whips around at the voice, startled and his greeted by none other than Mouri. The shorter just gives him a knowing look and places small item in his hand before walking off without another word.

Tears almost escape his eyes when he realizes that Mouri has given him one of the key chains with his family's crest from the gift shop.

* * *

Sunlight bathes his face as he exits the castle, and for the first time since he woke up with all these memories, he feels free. The past is over and done with and though he may not forget about it entirely, he can at least put it to peace. Just as Mouri said, perhaps now is the time to accept things as they are. He was born again for a reason. Bright green grass pokes out between the rocks, and the reds and oranges of the leaves flicker in the sunlight-the earth has moved on, and so will he.

Tourists buzz around him, and suddenly he is a student again. A bright smile works its way on his face as he decides to do the most important thing that all students do when they travel to new places-buy _omiyage_. (5)

There are plenty of shops to choose from, and Yukimura settles on the most generic looking one. He picks a box of sweets imprinted with an Osaka Castle design for soccer club and a cute box of _manju_ for his family. Sasuke, however, is a bit harder to buy for, and he's stuck between a Star Wars t-shirt with Osaka printed in bold kanji or a set of fake shuriken with red fox designs engraved in them. He knows Sasuke would wear the t-shirt, but he's really curious how the former ninja would respond to the throwing stars. He's about to give up when a voice startles him from behind.

"Choosing something for that idiotic friend of yours?" It's none other than Kasuga, former newspaper club member and a classmate from 2B.

"Kasuga-Dono! Yes, I cannot seem to decide on what would be most appropriate for Sasuke." He frowns, looking between to two objects once more and then back to his classmate when an idea strikes him. "Have you found an _omiyage_ for Sasuke yet? You could purchase one of these while I get the other." Following his last train of thought, he really wants to see Kasuga give Sasuke the shuriken. The idea of one former ninja passing it to the other is too much to pass up and Yukimura is curious to see how Sasuke would react to Kasuga returning his affections.

"What?! Why would I buy something for that creep?" Of course, Kasuga seems quite put off at the suggestion, and Yukimura realizes he's not going to get her help anytime soon. He asks her a few more questions about Sasuke, but she seems disinterested in the conversation and he wonders why she even came up to him in the first place. In the end, he buys the t-shirt.

Talking with Kasuga has him thinking about Sasuke again, and his recent found relief slips between his fingers. He was born again, but what is he supposed to do with these leftover feelings? He's still not sure what to make of his fondness for the other soccer team member—he can freely admit that he loves Sasuke, he did then and he does even now—but as to how to move forward with those feelings, he doesn't have a clue. Plus, he's beginning to wonder if they're even romantic feelings at all. Again, he finds his friend admittedly attractive, and he much enjoys being around him. But the former general can't even imagine getting romantic with his ninja. He can hold Masamune's hand and tease him about all sorts of things, but when it comes to Sasuke, there's no need to push. Being with Sasuke just feels right.

And that's when it hits him. Their relationship is already perfect as it is. Romantic things—kissing, hand holding, and _other_ things—are done to further relationships. People feel the need to become closer, to experience and understand another person, and so they do those things. He can't imagine kissing Sasuke because he already knows Sasuke. Whether or not they hold hands, they will always be close, and they don't need to kiss to communicate. It's a little relieving—he didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them, not that he thinks Sasuke would let it become awkward—and it leaves his room in his mind for a new issue he hadn't been able to think about up until now.

So what does this say about how he feels about Masamune?

Even now, Yukimura still firmly believes that he did not have feelings for the competing _daimyou_ back when they fought from horseback. But if he looks at his current definition of why people do romantic things, does that mean that Masamune fits the bill? He _wants_ to know more about the other teenager. The more time they spend together, the more Yukimura comes to value him. But there's so much more to learn—quirks, favorites, childhood stories…Masamune is a mystery he wants to unweave. His thoughts are pulled to an abrupt stop when a certain someone shouts out his name.

Yukimura wants to curse, because this is the third time today he's been startled from behind, and he's afraid he's completely forgotten all his training. However, whatever he intends to say dies on his lips when he realizes just who's swaggering up to him so boldly.

"M-Masamune-Dono!" his voice all but squeaks.

Masamune looks like he wants to ask him something, but he falters when Yukimura fails to immediately grab his hand as he's done previously. The lone eye fixes him with a stare and suddenly instead of being lost in the past, Yukimura finds himself lost in that look. A moment too many passes and Yukimura knows that Masamune's blush only mirrors his own. He's got to do something, and fast.

"Octopus rock!" He shouts suddenly. That does the trick and the spell tying them seems to be broken. Not even a look of utter confusion from Masamune can stop him-this may be silly and childish, but he's Sanada Genjirou Yukimura and he's not the type to stop halfway. "Osaka Castle possesses a stone of great magnitude which makes up its wall! I will guide you!" Masamune protests in bad English, but Yukimura grabs his hand without another word and sprints to the opposite end of the grounds.

The rock is, Masamune admits, quite massive, measuring quite a few meters in the length. Yukimura starts babbling about what a feat it was to move the whole thing, but the baseball player is focused on trying to find a way to get on top of it. He realizes that it would be super easy if one simply went around the back, and soon he's the one dragging Yukimura places.

They end up playing tag on the ramparts, laughing and shouting like children. It's different from their usual competing-more playful and a bit less aggressive. Of course Masamune doesn't see that stopping anytime soon, but there's something enjoyable about chasing Yukimura along the edges of the giant stones of Osaka Castle. He gets caught up in the way the other smiles as him, and his foot ends up missing the rocky edge and hitting open air instead.

Before he can even fall backwards though, a pair of strong hands grab his lapels and suddenly he's falling forward towards the grass and stone instead. Fast movements are nothing new for the captain of the baseball team but somehow he still can't fathom how he ends up sprawling on his "rival," and the first thing he does is look at the other's face, which is a mistake in hindsight. Worried brown eyes fix themselves on his figure and all he can think of is how he's now practically laying on this man he swore to learn more about. New feelings worm into his chest and Masamune admits that there may be no limit to what that wants to learn about this energetic other person. He's about to do something he might regret when a shout summons him to his senses.

"Masamune! Are you okay?!" A worried Chousokabe, who had seen everything from a distance, rushes over to help the two back on their feet. His arrival brings a sigh of relief to Masamune, who takes a moment to get his cool back. Yukimura takes the chance to invite the bike gang leader to join their game and before long, they attract the attention of other students as well, including Keiji from 2C.

The group reaches boisterous levels in no time, and the high schooler Yukimura, who just passed dodged a pass from Keiji, would have missed the familiar figure walking down the path below. Fortunately, the general Yukimura does not and he stops abruptly, shouting at the other student and beckoning him over.

"Mouri-dono! Come join our game!"

The shorter sour student pauses, looking up at Yukimura from behind his glasses. He frowns, but only slightly, and Yukimura takes it as a tentative yes. The other students notice what's going on and stop to look over at the hesitant figure. Mouri looks like he's about to give in when Chousokabe struts up to the edge of the rock.

"C'mon, Mouri, what's taking you so long?" There's a bite to his voice that seems a bit off to Yukimura.

Mouri apparently hears it too because he immediately turns around and huffs: "Why would I waste my time with a bunch of idiots?" And then he's off, walking in the opposite direction like nothing even happened. Yukimura shoots Chousokabe a dirty look and takes off after him.

It takes Yukimura running at full speed to catch up with the other student; Mouri walks _fast_. Unfortunately, the soccer player is used to running full speed without his cleats on, and when he goes to stop, there are no spikes at the bottom of his shoes to slow him down. The other student holds out his arms to stop him though, and the two are prevented from crashing to the ground. Mouri raises his eyebrows as a way of expressing his frustration but Yukimura just holds out his bag as he catches his breath.

"I wanted to... express my gratitude... for the key chain." The charm hangs from his bag, shining slightly in the sun.

"Hmph, think nothing of it. It was simply cheaper to buy two instead of one." Sure enough, a matching charm hangs from the wind instrument club leader's bag. Except this one sports the dots and stripe of his own family. Yukimura has to chuckle because they both know that statement is a lie; there's no way the stingy souvenir shops would cut down the prices on their expensive merchandise, regardless of how many key chains someone bought. He's grown to expect these sorts of responses from Mouri though, and he knows that shorter student understands how grateful he is, not just for the charm, but the gesture behind it. He smiles, choosing to follow the vest wearing student as he continues walking.

They don't make it far before Yukimura starts talking again-he wants to bridge the subject sooner than later, and as always, he rushes in without looking back. "I heard what happened with Chousokabe-dono."

Mouri's normally smooth expression morphs into an all-out scowl. "Don't talk to me about that idiot pirate!" He practically huffs, gripping his bag tighter and increasing his pace a little. The headband wearing student thinks that will be the end of the conversation, but Mouri carries on uncharacteristically, as if he's finally realized he needs someone to talk with. "He's a huge blockhead who doesn't understand any of the signals he's giving off! I can't comprehend how we survived thus far." He carries on like that for a bit, listing off every small thing he dislikes about the white haired student, and admittedly, some of them are legitimate complaints. Eventually though, he seems to run out of steam with a sigh, which startles Yukimura quite a bit.

"Really though, I am just angry that I misinterpreted his actions. If I was so wrong now, how wrong must I have been back then?"

A gentle hand is put on his shoulder. "Do you recall the words you so kindly said to me earlier today?"

Mouri's frown deepens, but he eventually nods.

"Don't hold your pride too tightly."

It seems like a good lesson to take to heart.

* * *

On the bus, Kasuga finds him before Masamune does and surprises him with an in-depth conversation about Sasuke. He becomes so involved, in fact, that he doesn't even notice Masamune sitting behind him until they pull up at the hotel.

"Sanada, want to hit up Osaka with me tomorrow? We have a free day and I know this sweet place you'd love, _you dig_?" When Kasuga blushes, Yukimura knows he's not the only one who interpreted it as a date. Still though, he's hooked on the idea that he might have feelings for his rival, and either way, it sounds fun. They exchange numbers and agree to meet in the lobby the next morning.

* * *

It doesn't occur to him to ask Masamune where they were going until they are riding the train the next morning.

Osaka was so different now that it didn't matter where they went, and he was admitedlly excited just to be invited somewhere by the other student. Still though, he doesn't want to spend the whole trip following blindly, so he finally just asks.

"Where? Haha, you just agreed to go to a place you don't know about?" The baseball player starts laughing at him, and Yukimura scrunches up his nose in distain. The name finally comes out though, not that it helps Yukimura. "Amemura." (6)

"Rain ...village?" It seems like a strange name for somewhere in Osaka, and apparently how he says it is strange as well because Masamune's laughing again.

"Haha, no, _so wrong_. It's short for American Village. It's a really sick shopping district not too far from Namba." The name makes even less sense to Yukimura now, but he's not about to let Masamune laugh at him again.

They switch to the subway once they get to Osaka, and something in the train station makes the soccer player stop in his tracks. "How could I have so erroneously forgotten about the Kansai part of the troupe?!" He pauses to stare intensely at a poster featuring a group of female singers. Masamune's flippant remark about their name ("What kind of idiot group calls themselves something lame like NMB48?") earns him a quick scolding from Yukimura, who explains they're a sister group to the popular AKB48 (Masamune hasn't heard of them either.) which is his favorite band in the whole world and he excitedly names off all the girls featured in the poster by name.

Masamune stops him before he can name off all the girls in the band on the premise that they'll miss their train. He doesn't think too hard about how Yukimura seems to know all the band members' names, probably because he doesn't realize that there are over one hundred and forty of them.

True to Masamune's word, Amemura is indeed only one stop away from Namba and soon enough they're standing in the open triangular space that marks its center. The surrounding shops are mostly fashion and clothing stores. However these aren't your run of the mill typical clothing shops, but specialized shops selling lolita, visual kei, cowboy boots, and even the occasional vintage fashion. Everything in the area screams new wave fashion-the sidewalks are occasionally engraved with eagle patterns, the light posts are made in stick figure like shapes, each sporting paint of different bright designs, and one of the buildings sports a scaled down version of the Statue of Liberty.

Of course the first thing Yukimura notices is a tiny sweet shop. "Look Masamune-dono, they're selling soft serve in a hot dog bun!"

Masamune has to completely switch gears-he was so busy imagining Yukimura in some of those short Visual Kei pants (7) that he didn't even notice the other had stopped. He has to back track a few steps to see the paper sign plastered to the entrance of a tiny shop he wouldn't have noticed otherwise. They are indeed selling soft serve in hot dog buns (ice dog?) And he doesn't even have to look at Yukimura's fave to know the look he's getting. "Alright, alright."

The buns are greasy in a weird way and the ice cream is subpar (he doesn't understand the obsession with matcha flavored things here) but the soccer player's excitement makes it well worth the 300 Yen.

He expects to spend the rest of the day in clothing shops, but Yukimura is as unpredictable as always and they wind up all over the square. They buy freshly made _takoyaki _("It's an Osakan special! How could we come here and not partake?!") which the cub burns his mouth on ("I told you to wait.") and even visit some of the more interesting stores that Masamune would have avoided in the past for their "_otaku_" vibes. The giant vintage figures of Godzilla stop him in his tracks though and soon he's debating about classic monster movies with Yukimura.

They don't have the time to stop at some of Masamune's favorite Visual Kei stores but they manage to snag seats in the train on the way back and when Yukimura falls asleep on his shoulder Masamune decides he has no regrets about the day at all. With the cub breathing softly on his shoulder, and the towns speeding past as the train hums through the early evening, Masamune decides to close his eyes for just a moment. Their stop isn't for thirty minutes at least anyway.

The next thing he knows a slightly panicked Yukimura is shaking him awake and they're the only ones on the train. The other student quickly explains that they accidentally rode past their stop and to the end of the line as he leads the bleary Masamune off the train.

"If we want to get back to where this train meets the subway so we can get back to Kyoto Station, we have to ride back two stops." Panicked though his voice was earlier, the soccer player seems to quickly have adjusted to the situation. "I apologize gravely for having so flippantly slept through our stop!"

Masamune runs his eye and squints at the other student who is half bowing at him. "No problem," he shrugs in response.

Yukimura, who had been expecting the other to be mad, let's out a relieved chuckle before reaching out to re-clasp the hand he has been holding all day. A bright smile lights up his features as he does so, pleased to learn yet another thing about the baseball player he can't get off his mind recently. As he watches Masamune stare back at him, he can't help but wonder what it would be like if they spent more time together like this.

They make it back just as the provided dinner finishes and end up getting pushed back to their rooms with the other students to pack. They're instructed not to leave for the night, since the buses will depart so early tomorrow morning, but Masamune doesn't seem to care what the teachers say because not even fifteen minutes have passed before Yukimura receives a text suggesting they meet at the terrace on top of Kyoto Station. He's about to type back a refusal when he realizes that this is the perfect chance to reveal these new found feelings for his rival. He wants to advance before he loses his nerve or starts crushing on Sasuke again. A positive reply flows easily from his fingers and Yukimura's out the door. As much as he abhors rule breaking, there are times when the cause comes to be more important.

* * *

Like any big train station, Kyoto Station is so much more than a transportation hub, with eleven plus levels of shops and restaurants. It has a particularly beautiful semi-open design with a roof made of an elaborate shell of glass pieces and metal beams, and a huge stairway on the right side leading up to a cozy set of gardens at the very top of the station. There's a cute little eating area with a coffee and donut shop part of the way up, and that's where Yukimura spots Masamune.

They make eye contact twenty or so feet apart-Masamune is standing at the foot of the next flight of stairs, some sort of warm beverage in each hand and one of Mister Donuts' cute red and yellow boxes under one arm. Masamune's eye flicks from the cub to the stairs and back. His rival knows what he means immediately. Yukimura doesn't have anything in his hands but he's got farther to go-they're evenly matched as always and adrenaline starts pumping before a single step is taken.

Masamune bolts for the stairs and Yukimura darts after him. He's taking the steps two at a time, feeling his quads heave to pull up his whole weight over and over again. His breath comes fast and desperate now but he's drawing on a seemingly endless pool of energy. Both would be glad that the late hour means fewer people to dodge on their mad scramble upwards, that is, if they had eyes for anything or than the steps and each other.

It's only natural that they make it to the top at the same time, both doubling over to catch their breath. But only for a moment because Yukimura's caught up in all the endorphins and laughter bubbles out of his throat. Two brown eyes fix on the other and he gets caught up in how ridiculous and wonderful this is. They've always been rivals, and probably always will be, but right now the feeling is entirely unique and the desire to touch this other student is almost too strong to hold back.

Masamune distracts him by holding out one of the drinks he had been gripping so tightly earlier. It's easy to tell from the froth that splashed out of the drinking hole that it's probably a matcha latte. "We didn't eat dinner, _yeah_? Here, this is for you." The initial response is to refuse out of politeness but Masamune has already bought two and he doesn't look like he's about to take no for an answer.

The settle on a bench not too far away, donuts and a side silence between them. Masamune opens the box as a way of dispelling the sudden awkward and hands Yukimura a type of donut exclusive to Mister Donuts.

"You seem to really like _dango_, so..."

It's called pon de ring, and with a consistency similar to _mochi_, it's hands down Yukimura's favorite donut. He takes it slowly from the other's hands like one would take a reverent object, and shoots Masamune a look that makes him wonder if the cub is suddenly mistaking him for his coach.

He stares at it happily for a moment before shoving the entire thing into his mouth at once.

Masamune spits out the coffee he had been drinking-laughter filling his throat instead. When Yukimura just stares at him, cheeks pouched like a hamster, the laughter only increases. "Ohpgdbsh. Yukimura! _Such funny_!"

By the end of the box of donuts laughter has caused both boys to almost choke on their drinks. Masamune can't seem to get that dumb grin off his face and Yukimura has taken to holding his rival's hand again. He's running his thumb over the back of the other's hand as the conversation lulls and a thought strikes him: he hasn't said thank you yet.

He squeezes the other's hand to catch his attention.

"I have committed a horrendous error, Masamune-dono." This comment startles the other who looks up in concern. "I have spent the past three days constantly in your company, laughing with you, learning with you... and yet it I have not yet expressed my gratitude for your kindness. I feel as though these past three days have taught me more about you than any of our past encounters and I must express joy from the bottom of my heart that I have gotten to know so much more about you."

"It doesn't have to stop here." That lone eye is looking away, and red brushes his cheeks. "We can keep learning more about each other, _you know_?"

It's Yukimura's turn to blush and he startles up, inadvertently dragging the baseball player to his feet as well. Gripping both of his hands so they're face to face, he leans in earnestly.

"Masamune-dono," he starts, gathering the courage. "Will you do this Yukimura the honor of going out with him!" Despite the question, the last part gets belted out in excitement and he's half bowing, half holding Masamune's hands.

In the moments of silence that follow, Yukimura keeps his head low, waiting patiently for whatever the outcome may be. The blood is still pumping in his ears.

Masamune awkwardly clears his throat (probably trying to overcome his embarrassment). "Look up."

Yukimura does so and a pair of flustered lips are there to greet him. Then they're apart again, with Yukimura left wondering what happened. Did he just...? His rival is still blushing and the general in Yukimura grins. "Do you accept my challenge, Masamune-dono?"

Phrasing it like that does some kind of magic and all the awkwardness is dispelled. Masamune snorts. Yukimura goes to laugh but the other teen is suddenly right in front of him with a hand on either side of his face.

"I would accept any challenge from you, _y'dig_?"

And then they're awkwardly mashing lips against each other. As easy as it would be to call on experience from his past life, and take the upper hand, Yukimura relishes how this is new for the both of them. He's not sure if the hand he's reaching out with will end up in Masamune's hair on his shoulders, but all that matters is that he's grabbing something. This is a chance to tie him to this time. Hips are pressed into his, and he focuses on making new memories instead of trying to battle with old ones.

* * *

They arrive back at the hotel that night still holding hands. Yukimura is reluctant to leave when they reach his door, but he does still need to pack before they leave tomorrow and he doubts that he will be able to come up with a good enough excuse to explain to his classmates in the room why he dragged Masamune back with him. Still though, he doesn't want to say goodnight just yet.

What starts out as a kiss quickly turns into an impromptu make-out session as the cub pushes Masamune against the bit of wall next to his hotel room door. There's a strange hunger in his gut that he can't quite explain. But he can't even begin to be satisfied unless he's connected with the dragon like this—tongues searching in-between gasps for air, bodies pressing, hands leaving hot trails. He groans as a hand grips his ass, and pushes his own hands up Masamune's blue t-shirt in response. A gasp is received in approval, and despite the worry that sits in the back of Yukimura's mind ("YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN A SPACE THAT SHOULD BE PUBLIC!"), for a moment he's tempted to actually just pull his rival's shirt off. It's a good thing he takes a moment to consider it though, because Chousokabe choses that moment to open his door, which is only just down the hall.

The whistle breaks them apart like startled rabbits, and Chousokabe doubles over in laughter at how Yukimura's face turns the same red as his headband. It doesn't take Masamune long to recover though, and soon he's hurling rude words down the hall, and Yukimura's afraid a fight will break out and the teacher's will be down to investigate if he doesn't do something. He settles with overcoming his embarrassment.

In a single swift movement, he plants a single kiss before waving goodnight and disappearing into his room. Smiling about the dumbfounded Masamune he's left behind him, Yukimura can't help but wonder what other amazing things this new chance at life has to offer him.

END

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I was originally going to write past this, going into depth about how Mouri and Chou try and patch up their relationship, and the twists and turns Yukimura and Masamune go through as they adjust to each other, but then I realized that I would rather stop at a point I'm happy with than drag it on with the possibility of never finishing the whole thing. That being said, I may come back in future stories to flesh out those hanging ends. For now though, that's the end!_

_NOTES_

_(1) Koufu – The capital city of Yamanashi prefecture, and also the site where the ruins of Takeda Shingen's Koufu castle still stand._

_(2) The gate at Daitokuji – Despite how Sen no Rikyuu (the man commonly known for his impact on tea ceremony) was close friends with Hideyoshi, it was in fact the ruler of Japan who ended his life by ordering him to commit seppuku. Historians most commonly explain the falling out between the two men by a statue of Rikyuu above the gate at the temple in Kyoto, Daitokuji. Because Rikyuu donated large sums of money to help finance the temple, monks had a wooden statue of the famous tea master constructed in his honor and put it above the gate. The story goes that Hideyoshi despised having to walk under Rikyuu every time he visited the temple, and thus ordered the statue to be destroyed and Rikyuu to kill himself._

_(3) Hideyoshi's Golden Portable Tea Room – The story goes that Hideyoshi was fascinated with Kinkakuji and decided to create a tea room based off of it. Thus he created a small tea room—not only was everything inside coated in gold foil, but it was also crafted to be portable, so it could be carried from gathering to gathering._

_(4) Hideyori – Hideyoshi's son, who was 5 years old when Hideyoshi died. All of Hideyoshi's vassals swore loyalty to Hideyori at the death of his father, and Sanada Yukimura in particular served him until his death in the Siege of Osaka seventeen years later._

_(5) omiyage – while the word is typically translated "souvenirs," it's almost always a gift brought back for others. Omiyage giving is a common practice in Japan, and it's quite rude to visit someplace and not come back without gifts for friends/family/workmates, etc. As such, there's a thriving market for omiyage in Japan, and there are plenty of stores filled with nothing but neatly wrapped boxes of sweets._

_(6) Amemura – Yes, this is a real place, and yes, it is short for "amerika mura" or "American Village." It gets its name from the bald eagle designs on some of the sidewalks, and the scaled down Statue of Liberty on one of the buildings. An easy way to describe it would be Osaka's Harujuku, though the fashion is a little different. _

_(7) Visual Kei Pants – Though Masamune is thinking of a particular type of visual kei pants, where the pants have been separated, creating a "shorts and tall stockings with lots of straps" kind of look, any of the images that come up with the Google image search "visual kei pants" should suffice. _


End file.
